


F.A.C.E. Shorts

by HeatherMichaelis666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Family, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherMichaelis666/pseuds/HeatherMichaelis666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of cute and funny one-shots of our favorite Hetalia family. Will mostly be Canada and America-centric. Human names are used. Very mild language. Some chapters may not be cute or funny, but nothing bad enough to where the rating will change. Updates may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something I thought up in my Marine Science class (not marine bio related). Thank goodness for free days and the wonderful *magical hand rainbow* Imagination!
> 
> I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> Anywhosamawhatsit, please enjoy!
> 
> Updates may vary.

Matthew was on his way to the bathroom when he heard a noise come from the bedroom he and his brother shared. He walked up to the door and listened.

'Squeak.... Squeak.... Squeak.'

He lightly knocked. "Um... A-Alfred?"

"Y-yeah?" He grunted, sounding breathless and slightly muffled.

"Wh-what the heck are you doing in our room with the door closed?" Matthew asked slightly flustered.

"Why?" Alfred sounded amused. "What do you think I'm doing~?" He asked.

"Alfred, I swear, if you're doing what I thinkyou're doing, in our room nonetheless, I'm gonna tell dad." He said in a firm voice.

Alfred chuckled. "Which one?"

"Arthur." He sighed. His brother could be such a smartass at times.

"It's actually not what you're thinking." He grunted again, panting. "B-but, I'm so close!"

Matthew flushed. "I-I don't care how close you are to anything!" He straightened himself and readiex his hand on the doorknob. "I-I'm coming in."

"W-wait! I'm-ah," Squeak... "almo-AH! Oow!"

Hearing a loud thump, Matthew panics slightly. "Alfred? Are you okay?" He hears nothing, but a muffled groan. "I-I'm coming in now." He said as he slowly opened the bedroom door to see Alfred lying face down on the floor.

Alfred looked up and saw that Matthew came in with a shocked and confused look on his face. "H-hey bro." He groaned and managed a small wave.

"What were you doing?!" 

"I was trying to do a head stand on my bed." He grinned sheepishly.

"With the door closed?" Matthew asked, arms crossed.

"I needed concentration." Alfred explained. 

"Idiot." Matthew muttered as he walked out of the room. 

"I love you too bro." He tried getting himself up, but failed. "Ow. I think I hurt something. Could you help me up?" No answer. "Mattie?... H-hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Matthew, what were you thinking. *wink wink*  
> Anyway... hope you enjoyed! Please remember to leave a comment, kudos, or subscribe. They inspire me to write more if I know people like it.  
> *slightly bows* Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Danielle are 'OCs'.  
> (Victoria is actually my sister (I guess she could be considered an OC), but I included her in this bit because she likes America, and I could see this between them. <3 )
> 
> I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.

Matthew had walked home from his friend, Gilbert’s house, and was now walking up the steps of his own house. Victoria, Alfred’s friend from school, was over and Arthur and Francis weren’t over. Meaning that the two teens were supposed to be trusted... Alone. But, that didn’t bother Matthew, because Alfred knew that he would get his ass kicked by his brother and have the wrath of Victoria’s older and protective sister, Danielle.

Matthew sighed as he entered the house and removed his shoes. He stopped. Something felt off. The house was too quiet for the two balls of energy to be here. He curiously went into the living-room first to investigate. That room was empty, so he then got the thought to check the bedroom that they shared. 

He walked down the long hallway and stopped at the door. ‘Why is the door closed?’ he thought to himself as he lightly knocked on the door.  
“Alfred?” No answer. He then slowly opened the door to find both Victoria and Alfred in his own bed, sleeping.

Alfred was lying on his back, hair and glasses askew, with his right arm extended out to the side. Victoria was curled up to Alfred’s side, her head on his arm. Her shoulder length, brown hair was spread out on his arm and pillows. They both wore small smiles on their sleeping faces.

Matthew warmly smiled, took out his phone, and took a picture of the cute scene. He then walked up to the bed and took Alfred’s glasses off and set them on his nightstand. Matthew was about to walk away when he noticed that Victoria was also wearing glasses. He took them off and set them next to his brother’s and walked out as he gently closed the door. 

 

Matthew was sitting on the couch, lazily flipping through the TV channels, when a knock was heard at the door. He got up and answered the door. A girl who looked like Victoria, but with longer hair stood there smiling with a small wave. 

“Hey, Danielle.” he greeted her.

“Hey, Matthew. I’m here to pick Victoria up.” she said as she stood tip-toed looking into the living-room. “Is she here? The house sounds too quiet.”

Matthew smiled. “She’s here. She’s with Alfred. I’ll take you to them.” He said as he motioned for her to come inside. “C’mon.” 

“Uhh... Alright.” Danielle followed him and started becoming confused when they neared a closed door. “They better not be doing what I think They’re doing.” 

“Don’t worry. Alfred still cringes whenever that threat of yours comes up.” He chuckled as he reassured her. He opened the door and Danielle poked her head inside to see Alfred and Victoria still sleeping in the same positions.

“Aww, they’re so cute. I hate that I have to wake her.” She pouted.

“Why don’t you leave her here. I’ll watch them.” Matthew offered “It is the weekend, so they don’t have to worry about school.”

Danielle thought for a second. “Alright. I’d stay longer though, but I have work early tomorrow.”  
They started down the hallway and stopped while Matthew opened the front door, “That’s alright. You need your sleep. I understand.”

“Thank you, Matthew. You're so sweet.” she said as she reached up and kissed his cheek. “Well, goodnight.” Danielle walked down the steps and to her car.

Matthew stood there with a tiny blush dusting his cheeks, but finally snapped out of it “G-goodnight Danielle!” he called to her as she walked down the driveway. She waved to him, got into her car and drove off. He smiled and waved as he watched her drive away. He walked back inside to prepare for bed... on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way I am Danielle, but that's not my real name. (Obviously) *winks*
> 
> That's it for now! *spastically waves* Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in June my daddy passed away due to stage four cancer and I wrote this a while ago as a memory of him from when I was younger. He always reminded me of England ever since I first saw Hetalia, but I would like to share this memory. Plus I think that England would be equally as afraid of snakes as my Daddy was.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.

"Francis?" Arthur called out as he searched the suddenly quiet and empty house. "Alfred? Matthew? Bloody hell, where could they have run off to in the past five minutes?" He asked himself as he passed a window. He stopped, hearing familiar voices coming from outside. Arthur took a quick peek to check, and saw Francis, Alfred, and Matthew in their new neighbor's backyard.

Their new neighbor, Jett, was Australian and had only been there a week. And from what Arthur had heard, Jett had a few interesting creatures. One of them being a ball python. Arthur hated snakes (read feared). For him that was reason enough to stay away, but unfortunately it was time to get the boys washed up and fed.

Arthur walked outside and over to where everybody was standing. "Alfred, Matthew! It's time for lunch. Please go inside and wash up."

"Aww, but dad, Jett was telling us about Australia." Alfred pouted. Despite being sixteen, he still thought his pouts worked. Sometimes he was right.

"Yeah, it's really cool. There are a lot of interesting things. Especially the animals." Matthew jumped in, smiling softlly.

Jett looked to Arthur. "They really took a liking to Lucy. Especially this one." He said as he ruffled Alfred's hair.

Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, she's the coolest ever, but I think papa likes her more than I do."

"Yes, Angeleterre. She is absolutely gorgeous! So beautiful and exotic!" Francis nearly shouted, holding his hands over his chest.

Arthur became confused. "Lucy? Is she your girlfriend?"

Jett laughed, somewhat amused. "No, she isn't."

"Is she your wife? Sister?" Arthur asked.

"Nope."

"Then, may I ask who she is?"

"My snake." Jett replied with a grin.

"Y-your s-snake?" Arthur's voice trembled.

"Yep. Lucy is my Ball Python. You wanna see her? She's around here somewhere." Jett asked as he looked around.

"P-python? Um, no. That's quite alright, thank you. I-I need to get lunch going soon for the boys." Arthur said nervously. He felt something move against his leg and he looked down at his feet to find a large head look up at him with tiny black eyes, as it flicked its tounge out at him.

Arthur yelped and tensed for a second before sprinting towards the house, his feet never touching the ground.

Jett scratched his head and turned to Francis. "You never told me he was afraid of snakes. I would have brought her inside."

Francis just smirked and shrugged. "Eh, I wanted him to be surprised." He paused then added, "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Yeah, will you Jett?" Both Alfred and Matthew asked.

"That sounds great. Thanks."

"Well of course. You are our new neighbor, and we want you to feel welcome."

"Thank you Francis. Let me put Lucy inside first, then I'll be right out." He said as he picked up the large snake and headed inside. A minute passed and Jett was back out. "Alright, I'm ready."

As they walked back towards the house, Francis leading them, Alfred and Matthew were asking Jett about his other critters.

"What other animals do you have?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Well, I have a cockatoo, a bearded dragon, and this big ol' tarantula..." Jett held out his hands, emphasizing the size.

At that last creature listed, Francis stopped dead in his tracks while the others passed him. Voice trembling, he near-shouted.

"T-tarantulas!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing and remembering it. Please remember to comment, kudos, subscribe ir all three if you want. Or if you don't want. I can't tell you what to do.Well I can, but you probably won't listen to me. :3 .....Anywhoos....
> 
> Well, untill next time *double waves* Asta-la-pasta!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I am very impatiant with updating and I have now finally waited a little more than a week. And I still have chapters but I cant be too quick! Gahh!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.

Today was a bit if a strange day. Matthew had decided to bring pancakes to school. No syrup, just pancakes. A lot of them. In his backpack. 

He was walking to his locker when he heard an Italian voice complaining of hunger.

"Hey Feli. Are you alright?" Matthew greeted, concerned.

"Ciao Matthew. I overslept and missed breakfast. You wouldn't happen to have any food with you, would you?" Feliciano asked with a grumble of his stomach.

"Actually, yes I do." Matthew said as he kneeled down to his backpack. He came back up with a napkin with at least three pancakes and handed it to the hungry Italian. "Here you go." He said softly as Feliciano took the food, wide-eyed and confused.

"Um.. T-thank you." 

"You're welcome." Matthew said as the bell rang for first period. "Oop. Better eat those quick. See you in History later Feli."

 

Matthew's first class of the day was English. Luckily for him it was a free day. Sort of. He was caught up with his work, so he had nothing to do. He took out a book to tead and a pancake from his backpack and started nibbling on it a little bit.

His brother who happened to sit next to him, noticed the fluffy cakes and leaned over to Matthew. 

"Dude, are you eating a pancake?" Alfred asked. 

"Yeah." Matthew replied, voice slightly muffled from the food.

"How'd you even get it in here? I didn't see you make any this morning. And did you put them in your backpack? Oh, oh, dude, can I have one-"

Barely giving Alfred time to finish, and without looking, Matthew silenced his brother by gently sticking a pancake to the side of his face. "Shhh..." 

"Did you just-" 

Matthew stuck another to the front of Alfred's face this time. "Shu-shu-shush..." 

"Umm... Alrighty then." Alfrrd leaned back in his own desk and removed the pancakes from his face before shrugging and mumbling, "eh, why not." He took a bite and resumed his work. 

"Mr. Jones. Why are you eating pancakes in class when you still have work to finish?!"

"Mattie!" Alfred hissed under his breath with a full mouth, while Matthew quietly laughed at the sight. 

"It's my fault sir. I gave him the pancakes." Matthew admitted. "It won't happen again"

"See that it dosen't." The teacher simply said as he went back to reading a book.

"Not cool Mattie." Alfred grumbled as he pouted. 

"Hey, you wanted the pancakes. I don't want to hear it."

"Yeah, but-"

Pancake.

"Shhh..."

"Oh, come on..."

Pancake. 

"Shu-shu-shu..." 

"Fine." Alfred gave up. He then looked over at Matthew. "How many of those do you have anyway?" 

Matthew looked back to his brother and smiled. "Lots." He said as he took a bite of a pancake and went back to reading his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a bit late, but I had this written on my phone (flip phone) so I had to copy it all down on my mobile device (touch screen phone, but I use it as a mini tablet thing (my aunt gave it to me)) but anyway, I wrote this a while ago, but wasn't able to put it up right away with lots if Halloween preperations....... but...you...probably... don't care so I'll let you get to the story. (Sorry for long note. *whispers* please dont hurt me...) Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Dr. Who, or Captain America in any way, shape, or form.

"Aww, but Papa! I want to go out too!" Matthew whined, coughing slightly. He was sick with a bad cold, and on Halloween of all days!

"Non, mon petite Matthieu. You are sick. You should stay home and rest. Desole." Francis said sympatheticaly, adjusting his vampire's cape. He knew that Matthew loved Halloween, and he hated seing either of his sons disappointed.

"Okay. I wish I could at least help hand out candy to the others though." Matthew said with a sigh.

"Why can't you?" Arthur asked, walking in dressed as the Eleventh Doctor, with a little Captain America behind close him.

"I don't want to get the other kids sick." He explained as he sighed again. 

Alfred pouted at his brother. "Aww, you're sick? I can stay with you if you want?" He offered.

"No. I know how much you love Halloween. Even more than me. You should go." He smiled to show that he'll be alright staying home. "Besides, what nine year old wants to stay home on Halloween when they're not sick?" He added.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked, still not wanting to leave his brother behind.

"Yes. I'm sure. Go and have fun. I'll be alright." He smiled, chuckling a bit. "Just make sure to find me some of the good stuff."

"Okay. I will." Alfred chuckled back.

"C'mon Alfred. Allons-y!" Arthur said as he held up his sonic screwdriver and headed towards the door after giving Francis and Matthew a kiss.

Alfred followed him to the door and grabbed both his and Matthews trick-or-treat bags.

"What are you doing with Matthew's bag?" Arthur asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Shh." Alfred put a finger to his lips. "I have an idea. Can we go now?"

Arthur looked at him curiously, then shrugged. "Alright. Allons-y!"

Alfred sighed. "Dad, could you stop saying that please?"

"But, I'm The Doctor, Captain." He half bowed. "Anyways, let's go then, shall we?" Arthur said as he held the door open for his son.

 

When they got to the first house, Alfred knocked eagerly and waited at the door with the two bags. "Trick-or-treat!"

A woman with short platinum hair (and large breasts) answered the door, dressed as a witch. "Good evening dearie." She greeted with a witch-y voice. "Would you like some if my special spooky treats?" 

Alfred chuckled. "Yes please Miss Katushya." He said polietly, because he knew if he had said it differently, Arthur would smack the back of his head, and he wanted to make it the whole night without that. 

"Oh, It's you Alfredka. I didn't recognize you behind your mask. Where's little Matvy?" She asked, confused and concerned.

"Mattie's sick. He has a bad cold. He dosen't know this, but I'm getting candy for him too." He said as he held up Matthew's bag.

"Aww, that's no good. Well, here you go..." she took a few pieces of candy in each bag, then took and put some extra in as well. "Some extra candy for him because he's sick, and some extra for you for being such a sweet brother. I do hope he gets better soon."

"Oh, thanks Miss Katushya. Happy Halloween!" Alfred said as he walked back towards Arthur, who looked very amused at what his son just did.

He ruffled Alfred's hair lovingly. So, that's why you took Matthew's bag. He'll appreciate what you're doing for him."

Alfred pushed his hand away. "Well, he can't walk around and get the candy himself, and I don't think that we can share a fair amount, especially since you and Papa sometimes steal some of our candy," he paused and held a hand up to stop Arthur from protesting. "and yes we know, so I'm getting him his own. Plus Miss Katushya gave us both extra!"

"Wow! That's awesome! Maybe a few others may do the same. C'mon, we don't want to be out too late then."

"Okay!" Alfred quickly walked over to the next house and rang the doorbell. "Trick-or-treat!"

 

They continued on throughout the night and soon Arthur had to start carrying Mathew's bag, because it was starting to get too heavy for Alfred to carry.

Apparently a nine year old gathering candy for his sick brother is the most adorable thing in the world and they should both get extra treats.

Arthur started to slow down. "Alright kiddo. I think we should be heading back now. It's getting late."

"Okay! I can't wait to see Mattie's face at all the candy I got him." Alfred said excitedly as he walked back towards Arthur, holding onto his hand.

 

When they got home, Francis was surprised to see them carrying two bags. "What's this?"

"He found a way to get his brother the candy that he wanted by asking for an extra piece for Matthew, and instead they both got a few pieces extra." Arthur explained, still amused.

Francis gave Alfred a big hug. "That is so sweet of you! He will be so happy." 

He returned the hug. "Is Mattie still awake?"

"Oui. He is on the couch resting."

"Okay." Alfred left his bag and took (dragged) Matthew's bag into the living room. "Mattie! Look what I got!"

"Woah, that's a lot!' Matthew was wide-eyed as he coughed lightly. "Wait, that's my bag. Why do you have it?" He looked at it, confused.

"Because it's your candy. Alfred beamed. "I told people that you were sick and they gave me candy for you. Here." He handed Matthew the bag, who sat up and took it happily.

"Thanks Al." He hopped down from the couch and hugged his brother. "You're the best!" He sniffled.

"Dude, are you crying?"

"No. I'm sick. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Alfred coughed, breaking the hug. "Dang it! Now I'm gonna get sick!" He pouted.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "No, you're not. I should be past contagiousness already." He sat back down on the couch and picked up a piece of candy from his bag and started to open it.

"Non. Your father and I need to check those." Francis stated, taking the piece from Matthew.

"Fine. Just don't eat all of our candy. A few pieces is okay. We know about that." Matthew pouted, crossing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the brotherly cuteness. See ya next year!..... Wait... I mean for Halloween. But I'll see y'all next time. Maybe it'll be a week. I already have the next chapter, so next week, it'll be up.  
> Bye, bye! *double wave*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or Dr. Who in any way, shape, or form.   
>  Please enjoy Alfred's and Matthew's mischief.

"Hey Mattie, go into the other room." Alfred whispered to his brother.

"Are you sure he won't wake up?" Matthew asked, his voice slightly pitched.  
Alfred puffed out his chest. "Positive." He confidently stated.

"Ya know, only fools are positive..."

"Are you a fool Matthew?"

"No."

"Are you possitiive?"

"Yea- Hey! You hoser!" Matthew puffed his cheeks in annoyance and lightly punched Alfred in the arm.

"You should see your face. It's so cute!"

Matthew whisper-shouted. "Alfred! Lets just get back to what we were doing. Before he wakes up?"

"Fiiine. Don't get your boxers in a twist. Stay here then." Alfred said as he looked at his phone. "The ringtone is set." He then crept out to the livingroom and over to the couch where Arthur was napping, humming the Mission Impossible theme to himself.

Matthew had to keep from laughing at Alfred's antics as he ever-so gently placed the cell phone on Arthur's sleeping face.

Alfred quickly, but quietly scrambled across the floor, nearly falling on his face, and back to their hiding spot, giving Matthew the go-to to call the other phone.

Matthew dialed the number and they waited a second or two before hearing the phone ring at full volume.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Before the first 'Exterminate' finished, Arthur was already scrambling to get up, falling off of the couch, trying to locate the non-existant Daleks causing the commotion. 

"What the bloody hell is going on! Where are th-" he stopped when he saw that the sound was coming from a cell phone with the American flag printed on the case. "ALFRED!" he also looked to see that the caller was Matthew. "Oh, not you too.... MATTHEW!" 

Alfred and Matthew looked at each other and yelled in unison "WORTH IT!" as they ran out the door and away from Arthur.

Needless to say, they spent the night over at their good friend, Gilbert's house. 

Also, Arthur was planning a bit of revenge with a famous classic for a bedtime story.   
Tell Tale Heart, by Edgar Allen Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being sixteen, they still love a good story before bed as well as being afraid of scary stories. At least they think it's scary.  
>  Thanks for reading! Please R&R! Buh-bye! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment or leave a kudos if you did. They help inspire me to write more if I know people like my stories.
> 
> And please subscribe if you want to be notified for the next chapters! (*whispers* Or do that on my profile for more stories.)
> 
> Until next time, Ciao! *two finger salute*


End file.
